Before the Storm
by QuiteTheScreamer
Summary: A series of stories about my OC at Hogwarts with the Marauders, Snape and Lily. Lily/James Lily/Snape OC/Sirius. Really hope you like it, it's better than the summary. Also some stories within the Potter series. Book-based.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is my first ever Harry Potter fic. Understandably, I'm a little nervous about posting :P Basically, I've been Harry Potter obsessed ever since I was young and I used to make extra characters and stuff in my head. One of these has stuck with me pretty much all the time and I've finally got round to writing some stories about her. The character is eventually Sirius Black's wife and they eventually have some little Blackletts :P **_

_**Her name is Louise McKinnon (one of the wizarding families mentioned by Hagrid in the Philosopher's Stone), she was at Hogwarts with the Marauders and Lily and Snape and all that crew. This is going to be a series of mostly unconnected one-shots interpreting her into the Harry Potter stories. I think most of them will be set before Harry was born but I might have a couple set during the series itself. Obviously the little Blackletts are friends with Harry and Hermione and Ron XD A lot of my first one's will probably be ripped of the chapter 'A Prince's Tale' in the Deathly Hallows. Anyway, I'm super nervous about this so please give it a read and review- love you.**_

_**I own nothing except my Louise- the Mighty Jo Ro owns all and I am just borrowing her words of genius. **_

'Come on Severus, let's find another compartment' Lily and Snape walked out of the door, Snape narrowly avoiding James Potter's outstretched foot. As they turned into the corridor they walked straight into a small group of first-year girls, who squealed and hastily adjusted their clothing on noticing that Snape was a boy. One girl at the front rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

'Ignore them. They're on a pumpkin pasty sugar rush' the girl smiled, tossing her blank ringlets over her shoulder 'I'm Louise McKinnon. This is Mary McDonald and Samantha Bone' she held a hand out, eyeing Lily and Snape expectantly.

'I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape' Lily matched the girl's smile with one of her own and shook her hand. Snape smiled a little nervously, still warily watching the giggling girls behind Louise 'Are you first-years too?' Lily asked, letting go of the girl's hand.

'Yep' Louise gave her a slightly nervous grin 'Do you have a compartment? You look lost'

'No, some arrogant boys chucked us out of ours. Well, actually we left' Snape interjected 'Nonsense about purebloods and muscles, idiots. They were only our age'

'I bet I know who that is' Louise made a face 'You're welcome to go and sit in ours, if you can stand the giggling' with that, she marched off down the corridor in the direction Lily and Snape had just come from.

'Oi Potter' she slammed open the door to the compartment being occupied by the future Marauders 'What do you think you're doing? Where do you get off, bullying my friends on the first day of term?' James looked up and just grinned.

'You alright Lou? I thought I heard your voice of a nightingale down the corridor' he sat up and patted the seat beside him. Louise made a noise of contempt.

'I don't think so Potter. Don't think I'm coming anywhere near you, just cos your Mummy told you to look after me or whatever. And leave my friends alone!' with that, she slammed the door shut again and shot off back down the corridor.

Sirius sat up and wolf-whistled as James grinned after her.

'Who's she, Potter?' Sirius gave the retreating figure a look of approval 'Whoever she is, you don't seem to be in her good books'

'Nah, she fancies me really' said James with a cocky grin 'Our mums are third cousins or something, I dunno'

'Proper wizarding family then' Sirius grinned back at him 'You'd better introduce me when we get to Hogwarts'

_**Okay, so really nervous about posting! I have a few more written so if I get any review or anything I'll post.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, here's another one :P I just read that last one properly and realised how bloody awful it was. Anyway, if you can bear to, please read this.**_

_**A.N: These ficlettes won't be chronological, they will be in a random order. However, so readers can keep from getting confused I will put sort of where and when and who at the top of each one **_

_**This one is at Hogwarts when I imagine them all being in about the 6**__**th**__** year. It's mostly Louise and James interaction and one-sided James/Lily. Enjoy!**_

James Potter collapsed onto a chair in the Gryffindor common room with an exasperated sigh. His friends exchanged glances, knowing full well what the problem was.

'Exploding snap, Prongs?' Sirius asked him cheerfully, trying to ignore his best friend's bad mood. James just glared at him darkly and slumped further back into his chair. Remus looked up from his History of Magic essay and rolled his eyes.

'Not to be insensitive, James but all this misery over a girl? I don't understand it, I really don't' he shook his head and Sirius grinned at him.

'That's because you and I just like to look at girls, Moony. Prongs is in love, remember?' Lupin chuckled and went back to his homework. James scowled even more fiercely at Sirius but didn't rise to the bait

'I've got to say Moony, I did think that you'd be the type to fall head over heels in love and that James would be more casual about it- like me' Sirius' grin was a little too cocky for James to bear and he exploded.

'For god's sake, shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about, either of you! You don't understand, so shut up!' he slammed his fists down on the table in front of them as he yelled at his best friends. Lupin and Sirius stared at him, shaken.

'Well… Sorry Prongs, I didn't realise it was getting to you that much' Sirius muttered, shamefaced. Lupin nodded his agreement and looked down.

'Trouble in paradise, boys?' a teasing, confident voice rang across the room and Louise McKinnon settled herself on the arm of Lupin's chair.

'Any of your business, McKinnon?' James snarled at her but she just smiled sweetly back.

'Just want to know how my favourite boys are doing, that's all' she answered in a sugary sweet voice 'Remus sweetie, would you happen to be doing your History of Magic Essay?'

'The one that's due tomorrow? Yes' Lupin looked up at her, amused.

'That's due tomorrow?' James swore loudly, slamming his fist down on the table again, earning a reproving glance from the Head Boy sat in the far corner.

'Anyway Louise, why do you ask Remus for help and not me?' Sirius asked, pretending to be offended.

'Because if I ask Remus, I actually stand a chance of getting it right, Black' she barely looked at him, rolling her eyes.

'Is that it? I thought it was because if you were around me too long your desire for me would become uncontrollable' Sirius grinned up at her and she gave him a look of disdain.

'Shut up, Black. Anyway, I thought the only people you were interested in were the blondes who barely have a clue what they're doing anyway?'

'Ahh, been keeping tabs on who I sleep with, Lou? Jealous?' she rolled her eyes and didn't deign to respond. Lupin looked between the two of them, shaking his head.

'Other people wouldn't know it but I'm starting to think that between you two, that's practically foreplay' Sirius made a noise of disgust and Louise whacked him on the arm.

'Don't be ridiculous, Remus. Can I borrow your History of Magic notes or not?' she snapped, all pretence of sweetness gone. Lupin handed over his essay, smiling.

'Thanks Remus. Glad to know some people have manners' Louise glared at Sirius and James and walked back to her friends at the other end of the common room.

'I don't know why you bother with her, Remus; she's a waste of space. Bet she isn't even a good lay' Sirius wrinkled up his face in distaste at Louise's retreating figure.

'Probably just does it to annoy you Padfoot, we all know how much you fancy her' James' moody voice came from somewhere in the depths of the armchair he had sunk lower and lower into.

'I do not!' Sirius scowled at his best friend 'She's not even got big tits' he shrugged, leaning back in his seat.

'I bother with her because when you two aren't around and the three of you are fighting with each other, she's actually quite nice to be around. As well as very, very pretty' Lupin grinned down at his pile of books, trying to provoke Sirius. It worked and the other boy swept his hair out of his eyes before getting to his feet and walking off to their dormitory.

Much later that evening the Gryffindor common room had eventually cleared, except for James Potter, still slumped in his chair in the common room. He sat unmoving, thinking about Lily. Her gorgeous hair, her hazel eyes. He sat there for what could have been hours, thoughts stuck firmly on the object of his affections. He was so distracted with thoughts of Lily Evans, he didn't notice the figure behind him until she tapped him on the shoulder.

'Potter?' Louise stepped out from behind his chair to survey her fellow Gryffindor closely 'Are you alright?' her long black hair fell to her dressing gowned shoulders and as she chewed on her bottom lip, James couldn't help but notice that Lupin was right, she was very pretty. He sighed. Why did he have to be so madly in love with Lily? He'd even stopped noticing pretty girls.

'Yeah McKinnon. I'm fine' he shrugged, trying to sit up.

'You're obviously not. Is it Lily?' she sat down in the chair Sirius had been sat in before, her face softened and sympathetic 'I know how much you like her' James nodded curtly, not replying.

'If it helps, she's not talking to Snape anymore' Louise made a face, showing what she thought of Snape 'Me and Mary've been trying to tell her he's bad news for ages but she wasn't listening. I think he's a creep, he's got this weird obsession with her. Anyway, I told her that even you aren't as bad as him' she gave him a small but genuine smile and he smiled back, ever so slightly.

'Well, thanks for that, I think, McKinnon' she nodded and stood up, walking back towards the stairs.

'McKinnon?' James called out, turning around 'You're not that bad, you know'

She chuckled softly, tossing her hair over her shoulders.

'You know what Potter? You're not a _complete_ tosser' she Louise smiled and made her way up the stairs.

_**I DON'T REALLY THINK SNAPE'S A CREEP! I LOVE HIM! Reviews please and Lupin will help you with your History of Magic homework 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so, I've decided to continue even though I didn't like the last one I did and I didn't feel very confident with the whole thing. But I do love Harry Potter, so I think I'll keep going Just to say, I've decided to mess with canon a teensy bit and have Louise be a teacher at Hogwarts while Harry and co are there.**_

_**This ficlet is set while Sirius and the gang are in exam season in their seventh year, so doing their NEWTs It's also slightly more adult but nothing explicit, just adultish themes. So don't read this chapter if it bothers you, but it's nothing serious.**_

As if having a load of exams wasn't bad enough, Sirius Black was becoming increasingly stressed out by all the whispering going on in a certain corner of the Gryffindor common room that seemed to contain a lot more giggling girls than could actually fit into one space. Maybe they were getting hysterical and in a minute, they'd all keel over and faint so he could do his work in peace, he reasoned. After half an hour, when it appeared that this wasn't the case, Sirius got up from his chair and his Defence Against The Dark Arts essay and headed out to the grounds, hoping to be left in peace. He stretched out on the ground, shaded by a leafy tree. Closing his eyes, he thought to himself 'just five minutes rest'…

When he woke up, it was nearly dark and he found himself very disconcerted by his dream. Aside from having missed what must have been nearly two hours of revision for his NEWTs, he'd had an astonishingly erotic dream… about Louise McKinnon. It's not that dreaming or thinking about that sort of thing was unusual for Sirius, it's just that he'd been dreaming about- well, about _making love_ to her. Which was definitely not something he entered into often. Tenderness was not his strong point. Especially with McKinnon, someone he would swear on the Sorting Hat he was not attracted to at all. Deep down, he knew that was a total lie but having declared so far and wide for so long, there was no way he could ever back down on that stance.

And, more practically speaking, he had a definitely noticeable tent in his trousers. He couldn't walk back up to Gryffindor Tower like this, he thought. So, he waited under the tree for what seemed like another hour, although it could only have been a few minutes. Yawning, he looked around the pretty much deserted grounds to see two shadowy figures walking towards him. As they came closer, he could hear low girlish laughter and a boy's deep chuckle. He rolled his eyes at what were apparently two love birds, squinting to try and identify them in the dark. Suddenly they came into clear perspective and Sirius got the shock of his life. Moony, his best friend Moony, was walking altogether too close to Louise McKinnon, his- his what? He sighed, realising he had absolutely no claim over her and having pretended to loathe her for seven years, now had absolutely no chance. Craning his neck towards them, he tried to eavesdrop into their conversation.

'God, it was stifling in there. I don't know why most of my sex thinks that its attractive to giggle like a banshee when anyone speaks to them but I for one was getting earache' he heard Louise's dry, witty voice and could imagine, although he couldn't quite see, her tossing her hair.

'I agree. I think it's much more sensible for a girl to be able to have an intelligent conversation' that was Remus's low voice 'And I know others think so too. Sirius, for example' Sirius wasn't sure if he was imagining it but he thought there was something too over-casual about the way his friend dropped his name into the conversation.

'Black? Darling, I think you've misheard him. All he's interested in is breasts, certainly not intelligence. He's a pig' Louise scoffed and Sirius's heart sank ever so slightly.

'You judge him too quickly, Lou' Remus's voice was amused and Sirius could just see him patting Louise's shoulder.

'I don't know why all you 'Marauders' are so obsessed with getting me to like Sirius. I'm perfectly convinced that it's some big seven year spanning practical joke because you all want me to get my heart broken' Sirius chuckled at that, as in their first year that actually had been their plan. His laugh made Louise whip round, looking for someone. He realised she'd spotted him when he could practically feel the heat coming from her glare.

'It's incredibly rude to listen in to other people's conversations, Sirius. But' she glanced down with a smirk 'I see you've got enough problems so I'll leave you with your good friend here and your little friend there' she gave a tinkling laugh and leaned over to kiss Remus's cheek before flouncing off in the direction of the castle. Sirius looked up sheepishly to see Remus shaking his head before the two Marauders burst into laughter and Remus flopped down next to Sirius, prepared to spend an hour with his friend til the trouble had passed.

_**Hope you enjoyed, please review if you did or you didn't **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry, haven't updated any of my Louise fics in a while. Hopefully will be back on track now. Hope you enjoy this chapter. For new readers, Louise McKinnon is my OC, same age as the potters, Marauders etc. and Sirius Black's eventual one and only ;)**_

_**Another seventh year fic but a very fluffy one. Like candyfloss.**_

'For God's sake!' Louise McKinnon growled in frustration as she flopped down on her bed in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. Her friends rolled their eyes and sighed, practically simultaneously. That wasn't surprising; having to deal with Louise's moods was a pretty regular occurrence for the seventh year Gryffindor girls.

'Shall we be really annoying and not ask her what's wrong?' Mary McDonald asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

'Oh no, I'm absolutely ecstatic at the thought of having to spend my Friday night listen to Lou whine on about Fabian Prewett' Samantha Bone rolled her eyes again as she settled herself on the end of Louise's bed 'Come on then, what is it this time?' The two girls readied themselves for the inevitable; a long-winded story about Louise's latest flame that would end up with her angrily sobbing on their shoulders as she stuffed as many chocolate frogs as her stomach could hold inside her.

It came as a surprise to both of them however, when Louise let out a tiny sob that sounded genuinely heartfelt and held out a smallish piece of parchment to them. Both girls leaned forward but before they could reach for the letter, they were interrupted by the dormitory door banging open. They were met with the sight of Lily Evans standing bright-eyed in the doorway, her cheeks flushed and her face glowing. She grinned brightly at them all and then twirled into the room and leapt onto her bed. This ruined her elegant entrance however, as she landed and fell immediately onto the floor with a muffled 'Oomph!' Scrambling up, Lily managed to maintain her posture for as long as it took to announce:

'I'm going on a date with James! He asked me, actually asked me! I thought I was going to have to bite the bullet and do it myself because he was being such an arsehole about it but he actually asked me!' Lily's face was radiant with happiness and Samantha and Mary couldn't help but smile back at her instantaneously. But Louise didn't even raise her head, still burying it in her pillow, now clutching the parchment to her chest. On seeing her best friend curled up in a ball shaking with tiny sobs, the smile fell from Lily's face. 'Lou?... Aren't you pleased for me?' Lily's voice became slightly more timid as she took a step closer to her best friend's bed.

Suddenly Louise reared her head up, her face angry and her eyes flashing. Mary and Samantha exchanged a quick look and seemed to decide as one body to exit the room as quickly as possible. When the door had slammed behind them, Louise let out an angry little chuckle.

'Yeah Lil, I'm bloody _ecstatic_ for you. Getting to go on a _date_ with precious _Potter_ while I'm stuck here all by _myself_. Some best friend you are' practically snarling at Lily, Louise clutched the parchment closer to her chest.

'I..I thought you were meeting Fabian..?' Lily was by no means a pushover but she knew too well the might of her best friend's acidic tongue and also the likelihood of a cushion or possibly something as heavy as a crystal ball getting chucked in the direction of her head at any point in a conversation such as this.

'So did I. Until he decided that I'm too young for him and he'd rather have it off with some blonde harlot, the barmaid in the Three Broomsticks or some whore like her. And was kind enough to tell my by letter' Louise's face had twisted itself into a rather scary sarcastic smile. Lily winced sympathetically and opened her mouth to speak words of comfort but the dark-haired witch cut her off, her voice dramatically raising 'So now the man I loved, the man I gave my virginity to, the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with, has left me and now you're leaving me too. Thanks Lils, thanks a lot'

Lily tried to interrupt with the words 'Well, you weren't _exactly_ a virgin...' but Louise talked over her, dismissing Lily's words with a wave of her arm.

'That time in the Astronomy Tower with Tony Macmillan doesn't count, we only did it standing up. Lily, this is my hour of need- are you not going to be here for me?' Lily only just refrained from rolling her eyes. She loved Louise like a sister but there was no doubt she was a goddamn drama queen. Hour of need, indeed. She'd done some pretty heavy petting with a boy who was far too old for her anyway and now he'd done something sensible and broken it off. In no way was that an hour of need. Anyway (not that she'd ever, ever say so to _anyone_) Louise would probably be knocking it off with somebody else by next Tuesday anyway, after skiving Monday's lessons because of her 'broken heart'.

'Sorry Lou, but I can't' Lily tried as hard as possible to keep the cheeriness and sympathy in her voice as she smiled at her best friend 'I don't want to be selfish but this is something really important for me. If it was any other time, of course I'd stay but…' she let her voice trail off, shrugging helplessly. Louise narrowed her eyes but didn't reply. She let her angry gaze linger on the redhead until Lily started to shift uncomfortably. Still she didn't say anything, just kept staring and staring at Lily.

…

…..

….

'Fine!' Louise suddenly burst out, making Lily jump a foot in the air 'Fine! Just go to Hogsmead with Potter! Get married, have very vanilla missionary sex, have three babies and a cat! Just never talk to me again!' she swung her legs round as she stood up and grabbed the bottle of Firewhisky secreted under her bed, flouncing from the room with an almighty crash. Lily sighed but made no attempt to stop her leaving. Instead, she went over to Louise's bed and picked up the piece of parchment that her friend had grasped so tightly. Furtively, she began to read.

After making her dramatic exit from her dormitory, Louise stormed down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. Muttering angrily to herself, she flopped into a chair and took a fairly big gulp of the Firewhiskey in her hand.

'Oi, shut up' the gruff voice was quiet but Louise still jumped four feet in the air 'I'm trying to work and I don't want you PMTing'

Sirius Black was scowling slightly across at her, dark hair sweeping over his face as he bent over a long, ink-splodged roll of parchment.

'I'm not PMTing. I'm having the worst day of my life, _actually_' Louise made a face at him, finishing off her sentence with a dramatic sigh. Sirius rolled his eyes but put his quill down to look at her anyway.

'Interesting story or not?' he leant back in his chair, folding his arms as he tapped his foot expectantly. Immediately jumping at the chance, Louise launched into her story. Adding a few dramatic embellishments for good measure, she didn't stop until she'd told Sirius every tiny detail. When she finished, she looked up at him, expecting sympathy. To her surprise, his face was spread in a big grin.

'I don't blame him. You're bloody scary. And you're seventeen, he's... what? Twenty five?' he shrugged with a chuckle. Louise made a high pitched noise of dissent, whacking him over the head with a pillow angrily.

'You. Are. A. Bastard' she growled, trying to smother his head as he chuckled and grabbed at her wrists 'Anyway... That's not even the reason' Louise's voice took on a defensive tone 'He just doesn't fancy me. He prefers that blonde tart who works at the pub in Hogsmeade'

'I think you've had too much Firewhisky, Lou' Sirius nodded at the bottle clutched in Louise's hand, half-hidden under the table 'You're not especially to my taste but half the lads in our year spend most of their dream time fucking you in some way or another. Even James fancied you before he set his sights on Lily. So if that's true, Prewett needs his eyes testing' he shrugged again, that self-assured grin still on his face. Louise tried her best but couldn't keep a slight smirk from her face as she edged closer to him.

'Why, like what you see, Black?' as cocky and smug she tried to make her voice sound, there was a note of something like real panic in her voice, almost desperation.

'You daft trollop' Sirius gave an amused sigh and leant his head in with a gentle scoop.

Omigodomigodomigodhe'sgoingtokissmeomigod

The kiss was surprisingly gentle, just a hint of roughness with the scraggly stubble on the teenage boy's face. He broke away all too soon for Louise's liking, grinning slightly.

'Feel better?' he smirked, pleased with himself. She growled and pulled him immediately in for another kiss.


End file.
